


Self-Pleasure

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since meeting Berwald nearly four years ago, he had become the object of his lust and desires. And sometimes, Sigurd's urges were too much to keep under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts), [Ducure](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ducure).



> Gift fic for two friends of mine. They're big fans of SuNor so I wanted to focus on that. It's not my best work but they seemed to liked it so I'll post it here too.
> 
> Legend:  
> \- Sigurd: Norway  
> \- Erik: Iceland  
> \- Berwald: Sweden  
> \- Mikkel: Denmark  
> \- Timo: Finland
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself. but the story its self.

Sigurd’s breath was caught in his throat as his thoughts raced through his mind. He didn’t do this often but when he did, words couldn’t describe how good it felt. And right now, he was extremely grateful his Finnish roommate, Timo Väinämöinen, was out with their friends, Mikkel Densen and Berwald Oxenstierna, who lived across the hall from them.  
  
Ah yes, Berwald Oxenstierna. That name made Sigurd’s toes curl in anticipation, his member growing harder by the second as he let his body take control, his right hand slipping into his dark blue boxers, his jeans long since pulled down and his sweater tossed to side on the bathroom floor. Ever since they met four years ago while moving into their dorms, Berwald had become the object of his desires. The last three years they been separated by being in two different dorm buildings but after some issues with their dorm this year that left the room unusable they were placed right across the hall from each other. Things couldn’t have been more perfect. Every morning, Sigurd would wake up and go for a jog. And every morning, he was always greeted to the sight of sculpted bodies when Mikkel and Berwald would get ready to leave to go for a swim in the university pool, conveniently located across from their building. He let out a quiet moan just thinking about his muscular chest and arms.  
  
Sigurd began to stroke when his imagination went straight to the point. He imagined himself on his knees as Bewald roughly thrusted inside him; their bodies so close Sigurd could feel his warm breath against his ear. It felt so real that it left him shivering and he began pumping faster. He then imagined Berwald’s hand sliding half-way down his chest and sneaking its way to his cock and began stroking in sync with his thrusts. Sigurd couldn’t keep quiet any longer as his moans got louder and Berwald’s name had slipped through his lips, his hand drenched in his own pre-cum. The pressure was growing his stomach when his mind changed course. Berwald had flipped him on his back and gently entered him once more. Once finding the proper rhythm, he picked up speed just like before, hitting all the right pleasure spots as Sigurd’s back arched up from the bed, his moans uncontrollable at this point. He imagined Berwald going down on his chest to play and suck on his nipples before using his tongue to trail up his chest, over his Adam’s apple, and up to his jaw. Berwald pulled him in for a breath-taking kiss, the two moaning as their tongues danced for dominance. Both Sigurd’s mind and body were overloaded with pleasure and sensations beyond his comprehension. He wasn’t going to last much longer.  
  
In one final stroke, he couldn’t hold back and screamed as his head flew back and came in his hand and onto his chest. His body shook and his legs trembled as he struggled to stay standing, his back slowly sliding down against the door. When he landed on the floor, he panted heavily and felt himself slowly come down from his high in ecstasy. It was moments like these made him wonder why he didn’t do this more often.  
  
“Hey Sigurd, you okay in there?”  
  
‘ _Shit_ ,’ he cursed internally as he quickly tried to clean himself up, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just give me a minute!”  
  
As he was quickly fixing himself up, it then donned on him when he realized that the man outside didn’t have a Finnish accent. The only logical answer would his younger brother but why would he come see him at this time of the night? He looked into the mirror one last time to double-check himself and he noticed everything was in place. No one would be able to suspect the actions he had just performed. When he felt he was ready, he opened the door and sure enough his brother was the mystery individual behind the door.  
  
“What’s up? Did something happen? You never come to visit this late at night. Or did you miss your big brother?” he said in a teasing tone. Erik however wouldn’t have any of it.  
  
“Don’t be stupid. I went to study in the library for my Organic Chem mid-term and I stayed longer than I thought I’d be and now I’m locked out of my dorm. My roomate’s gone drinking with his half-brothers and I don’t know when he’s coming back so I need a place to crash. Can I stay here for night?”  
  
Sigurd’s heart fluttered. Nothing made him happier than spending time with his brother. Their time together was limited these last few weeks with mid-terms around the corner so he immediately jumped on the opportunity.  
  
“As if you need to ask. You’re welcome here any time. I’m sure Timo won’t mind your company either. Have you eaten yet?”  
  
“Just a sandwich and I think four cups of coffee,” Erik said, “I’m feeling a little faint so something to eat would be nice.”  
  
“Sure. I’ll go and make us something,” he said as he walked out and into the main room where the kitchen was located on the right side of the wall nearby the door, “Did you want anything to drink?”  
  
“No I’ll pass. I’ll just be a moment, I’m just going to wash my hands,” Erik said as he walked in and shut the door. He turned on the squeaky taps and proceeded to wash his hands, the soap of “choice” being a dollar store brand that smelled like apples. When he was finished, he dried his hands with the red hand towel that was placed on the counter. When he neatly placed the towel back on the rack, he noticed some crumpled tissues on the floor from the corner of his eye next to the trash bin. Erik and Sigurd were men that didn’t couldn’t stand seeing things messy or put out of place so this was incredibly odd to him. The last thing he wanted to do was pick up his brother’s garbage but washing his hands a second time wouldn’t kill him. He picked up the tissues one by one and threw them in the trash. He once again washed his hands for a second time, left the bathroom, and saw Sigurd with his jacket on.  
  
“There isn’t a whole lot in our fridge to eat so I ordered us a pizza. I’ll be back in ten minutes. Is that alright?”  
  
“That’s fine. By the way, I cleaned up the mess you left in the bathroom.”  
  
Normally he would be mortified but seeing as this was his younger brother, Sigurd smirked as he decided to play along, “Oh did you?” Erik however didn’t like the way he responded. Something sounded suspicious based on his older brother’s tone of choice.  
  
“What? Is there something I should know?” he asked. When he didn’t get a response, Erik’s stomach began turning as his mind went to a conclusion he hoped wasn’t true, “If you did what I think you did in there, I’m walking out that door and I’m sleeping on the floor in front of my dorm.”  
  
Sigurd laughed, “No comment. I’ll leave you to decide that,” he said as he walked out the door, leaving Erik completely mortified.  
  
“You’re disgusting!” he shouted. Sigurd however laughed it off as he walked down the hall, still hearing Erik scream obscenities the further he walked away from the door, ‘ _Like you haven’t done it too my dear brother,_ ’ he thought to himself. Around the corner of the hallway, he saw Berwald supporting Mikkel who had his arm wrapped around his shoulder. When their eyes met, the two stopped for a brief chat.  
  
“Drunk again?”  
  
“Yep. Fell off th’ bar stool after ten beers so I decided t’ bring him home.”  
  
Sigurd rolled his eyes, “What else is new?” Berwald in returned chuckled, “Ya havin’ a good night so far?”  
  
Sigurd had learned to never judge Berwald by his appearance and body language but rather by what his eyes said. So when saw the twinkle in those ice blue eyes mixed in his smile, he couldn’t help but smile as his heart danced, “I’m having a great night. Thank you.”


End file.
